1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers are widely used for shop registers and automated teller machines (ATMs) or cash dispensers (CDs) in banks.
Such printers may include a printer body and a lid pivotably supported on the printer body. The lid is opened to allow a roll of recording sheet, such as recording paper, to be loaded into a paper holder of the printer body.
Reference may be made to, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2585769 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications No. 2003-246104 and No. 2009-28910 for related art.